Eirik den Forbannet
by ADorjan
Summary: Eirik Bielke vil være konge i Norge, men det er ikke så enkelt, derfor reiser han til Finnmark til å forstørre Norge. Der, desverre, alt går ikke som planlagt. Norsk.
1. Kapittel 1: Eirik seiler til Finnmark

En gang levde en mann som trodde at han skulle bli konge av Norge. Norge hadde en konge da, men kongen var fra Danmark og nesten aldri var i Norge. Mannen hetet Eirik Bielke, og var den styrkeste leder i hele Norge. Han hadde ikke så mange soldatene – bare to tusen – og kongen av Norge, Sverige og Danmark hadde over fire tusen. De var alle fotmenn, fordi de var nesten ikke god jord for å kjempe med kavalri. Og for resten hester var vanskelig å dra opp i kaldt klima. Og dyr, så dyr. So Eirik hadde to tusen av Norges beste sverd- og bue- og spytmenn.

"Jeg må være kongen over alle Norge!" han sa en gang til rådgiveren sin.

Rådgiveren var kallt Einar den Beinløs fordi han var veldig gammel og hans beiner bryttet enkelt. Men han var ansatt fordi han var veldig flink i matte og administrasjon. Ingen reignet på ham til å slo med folk i fysisk kamp.

"Ja, sjefen, men du har ikke nok menn til å kjempe med Erik av Danmark," sa Einar. "Og også Erik er kongen av Sverige og hans vassaler der har nesten fem tusen fotmenn og en tusen kavalrimenn. Denne kamp du kan ikke vinne."

"Så jeg må få mer soldater!" ropte Eirik.

"Men du har ikke nok penger til å betale dem, eller til å gi dem våpen og rustning," svarte rådgiveren. "Og ikke så mange mennesker som vi kan trene til å kjempe, også."

"Da vi må få mer penger! Reise skatten, kanskje?"

"Bondene skal opprøre seg," advarslet Einar.

"Ærg!" knurret Eirik høy. "Hvordan skal jeg bli kongen av Norge hvis jeg har ikke penger eller soldater til å bli den?"

"Kanskje det er en måte," sa Beinløs.

"Å?" interessert seg Eirik.

"Vi kontrollerer ikke de nordmeste regioner av landet," svarte han. "Hvis vi kan erobre disse land fra de vill samene som bor der, kanskje vi kan ha nok menn og penger til å opprette mer regimenter."

"Flott!" ropte Eirik. "Da skal vi gjøre den! Preparere mitt skip! Vi seiler til Finnmark!"

o-o-o-o-o

Så seilte høvdning Eirik Bielke til Finnmark. Han tok med ham halv av sine våpenmenn og alle sin flåtte, som var laget av åtte drakkare. Det var allerede oktober, så halv veien fra Oslo til Finnmark, fant de ut at de kan ikke seile lenger, fordi havet har fryset. Så tok Eirik med ham mat og alle hans soldatene og ordret flåtten til å go tilbake til det nærmeste havn – som var Trondheim – og se på hvis noe mennesker fra der ville ikke bosette seg i Norges nyeste koloni i nord. Hvis de fant noe, skulle de bringe dem til Finnmark område kom våren.

Fra der gikk de på fot over isen. Det var nesten jul når de var endelig til Finnmark. Det var en veldi kaldt land og tynne befolket. Bare samene som fisket eller eide reinsdyr bodde der.

"Her skal vi bygge en ny by!" foreslått Eirik. Einar den Beinløs var ikke med ham, fordi kaldt skulle sikkert drepe det gammel mann. I stede hadde han hans eldste sønn, Harald.

"Ja vel, far," sa han og begynte å gi ordrer til menn. Det blåste og var veldig kjedelig, men det var nok trær til å opprette en ny fortifikasjon. Harald var ikke så flink i det hele tatt – sin egen styrke var ledelse av soldater og taktikk. Strategi gav han gjerne til faren sin og hans rådgiveren, og ledet deres hær.

o-o-o-o-o

Noe dager senere, var vedmuren bygget, og soldater kunne ha beskyttelse av vinden. De også bygget en langt hus, hvor de kunne feire jul i fred. Eirik selvfølgelig brakte en prest med dem. Biskopen som bodde i slotten ville ikke gå bort i det ville nord, så måtte han bringe en andre. Han hetet Otto og var fra den Hellige Romerske Imperium – spesifikk fra Stettin ved Østsjøen. Han var sendt av paven til Norge fordi de hadde mangel for prester og noe av befolkning fortsatt tilhørte til den paganisk Asatruen.

Det var en fredelig jul, unntatt veldig kaldt og litt trist fordi de var langt fra familiene deres. Noe av soldatene ville ikke være der så lenge og håpet at deres sjefen skal ta dem med ham tilbake til sør. Men midlertidig de var fornøyd til å få penger for å gjøre ikke så mye, bare sitte i varme eller se på arktisk lyser på himmelen.

o-o-o-o-o

Den første dagen etter nytt år en speider kom til Eirik med en viktig beskjedd.

"Hva så du?" spurte ham Eirik.

"Mange folk!" svarte han. "Jeg tror at de samene som bor her har merket at vi er her. De ser ikke ut vennlig. Det er kanskje halv tusen av dem, og alle har våpen, tror jeg."

"Ha! Bare halv tusen!" lo Eirik. "Hørte du den, Harald? De villmenn fra skogen vill drepe oss med bare halv av vår styrke!"

"De er så dum!" Harald lo med faren sin.

"Det er ikke så rart," sa Otto den presten. "De er paganere og har ikke fått lys av Jesu Krist."

"Da kanskje du kan prøve å konvertere dem!" spøkte Eirik.

"Vil du gi meg en sjanse til å gjøre det?" Otto spurte ham, veldig seriøs.

Eirik stoppet å le. "Hva? Du vil prøve den?"

"Selvfølgelig. Det er alle kristnes plikt til å gi alle folk den god nyhet. Disse menneske her har kanskje aldri hørt om Krist, så det er min sjanse til å fortelle dem."

"Ha! Jeg skal gi deg sjanse, prest!" sa Eirik. "Harald! Klare mennene! Vi skal møte de samene ute av vår muren."

o-o-o-o-o

Det var dag ute – eller natt, fordi det var vanskelig for å forksjelle. Sola skinnet hele tiden uten ende. De samene så ut veldig vill. De hadde på seg klær av dyrlær, og i deres hender var primitive buer, spydder og kniver. De hadde noe metallvåpen, men veldig få. Speideren var riktig – det var omkringt halv tusen av dem. Men løpt de ikke fra kjempefelten.

Eirik, Harald, Otto og tolv soldatene gikk ut foran deres hær og stoppet halvparten av distansen til deres fiender. Det var klar at de ville snakke først, og kjempe kanskje deretter. De samene sendt ingen for kanskje fem minutter, men etterpå en like store gruppe gikk ut foran deres enhet.

De to grupper møt hverandre. Den samisk høvdning var høy og kledd i røde og gule klær. Han hadde også en av de få sverder blant dem, og med ham var fjurten krigere.

"Det er vårt land," sa han i bryttet norsk. "Gå bort."

"Nei," sa Eirik. "Hvis du vil vi kan kjempe, men du skal tape. Men nå vår prest Otto har noe til å si til deg."

"Hva?" sa samesjef og så ut mer sint enn han var før.

"Vi bringer din folk den god nyhet," sa Otto til villmannen. "Vi trenger ikke å kjempe. Jeg har kom her til å fortelle deg om Jesus Krist, vår frelser. Vil du høre om den og være frelst, som vi er frelst? Vi ofrer dere evig fred i himmelen."

Samesjefen fniset. "Nei. Jeg vil ikke høre dere," sa han. "Jeg vil at dere dø."

Og da gjort han en gest some var forstått av sine menn. En signal til å angrepe!

Kampen begynte der – og soldatene av begge sider løpte til å redde sine ledere, men de var langt bort. Mellomtiden, det var femten mot femten. Eirik og Harald tok ut sine våpnene – Otto var en prest og hadde ingen våpen med seg. Deres vakter hadde spydder og sverder allerede i handene, så begynte de å sloss så rask så de kunne.

Nordmenn var bedre rustet. Samesjefen hadde en god idee til å begynne kampen når han hadde en sjanse å drepe fiendenes ledelse, men det var bare en sjanse. Det så rask ut at de innvandrere hadde mer makt. Eirik kjempet med samesjefen i en duell.

"Smake min sverd, villmann!" ropte han og skåret av samesjefens venstre hånd som han prøvde å bruke som en skjold. Den villmannen fallt ned og mistet sverden sin. "Hva sier du nå?!"

"Jeg forbaner deg!" svarte han. "Må du aldri få fred!"

Eirik løftet sverden sin over hodet sitt til å drepe ham, men samesjefen tok ut en kniv og stukket Eirik på beina.

"Å, du djevel!" ropte Eirik og skåret av samesjefens hode.

"Far! Er du bra?!" spurte ham Harald.

"Det er bare en skramme," sa Eirik. "Jeg skal overleve."

o-o-o-o-o

"…aske til aske og støv til støv," sa Otto, stående over Eiriks graven.

Alle soldatene var samlet der, til å si farvel til høvdningen sin. Han tok tre dager til å dø. Den knivstykke forbedret seg ikke og han dødde av blodløshet.

"Nå du er vår sjefen, etter faren din," sa Otto til Harald. "Skal du fortsette din fars plannen til å være konge i Norge?"

"Han skal!" sa Eirik, utgravende selv fra graven sin.

o-o-o-o-o

SKAL VIDEREFØRES.


	2. Kapittel 2: Eirik søker hjelp

"Far! Du lever!" ropte Harald.

"Han lever!" ropte soldatene.

"Herregud! Han reiste seg opp fra graven!" ropte Otto.

Eirik så på dem, stodd opp og sa, "Ikke begrave meg for tidlig," og gikk langsamt tilbake til langhuset, til rommet hans. Soldatene stodd der i stille. Otto og Harald fulgt ham inne.

"Far! Du hadde dødde!" sa sønnen hans.

"Det stemmer," Otto var enig. "Hjertet ditt stoppet. Du var blodløs. Du var død. Hvordan er det at du lever?"

"Men lever jeg?" spurte Eirik. Han var hvite som en spøkelse men ikke så skitten, fordi jord var fryset. Han settet seg på senga si. "Jeg banket på Porten men var sendt tilbake." Han sa på sine hendene, og rørte venstre siden av sin bryst. "Jeg føler hjerte mitt ikke. Jeg vet det er kaldt, men jeg ikke føler det."

"Herre Krist den Allmektige!" sa Otto.

"Han vil meg ikke i Himmelen," Eirik ristet hodet sitt. "Men djevelen vil meg ikke i Helvetet. Jeg snakke og flytte, men jeg lever ikke. Hva skjedde til meg, prest?"

"Jeg vet det ikke," sa Otto. "Men kanskje det var den same, sjefen deres. Jeg har hørt ham forbanne deg. Hvis denne mann var en trollmann..." Presten ristet hodet sitt også.

"Forbanne ham!" ropte Eirik. "Hva skal jeg gjøre nå?!"

"Ingen skjer mot Guds vilje," sa Otto. "Stole på Ham. Hans vilje skal skje. Hvis du er ikke kastet til Helvetet, da kanskje du kan gjøre noe til å frelsen."

"Den eneste ting jeg hadde å gjøre på jorda er å vinne vår selvstendighet fra Danmark og bli kongen i Norge!" sa Eirik sint. "Hvis Herre vår Gud vil det, skal jeg gjøre det!" Han slått på bordet. "Jeg har nå dødt, så jeg kan ikke bli kongen. Men du kan, Harald, min sønn!"

Harald sukket. "Ja vel, far. Jeg skal prøve."

"Flott. Mellomtiden, dere skal gjemme min hemmelighet. Det skal gå ut noen dag, men til den tid, la den bli en rykte," sa Eirik.

"Men..." begynte Otto.

"Du må bevare hva man sier i skriftemål. Dette var min," avbrutt ham Eirik. "Er vi enig?"

De så hverandre på øyne. Men Ottos vilje var svakkest.

"Ja vel, sjefen. Jeg skal bevare dim hemmelighet," sa han.

o-o-o-o-o

Våren kom fire måneder senere. Og med vår kom dit skippene med kolonister. Noe familier av soldater som var allerede i Finnmark kom til stede også, fordi Eirik har sendt beskjedd over jord. De hadde allerede bygget en ganske god bygd der, som Eirik kallt "Tromsø". For Otto bygget de en kyrke der også, og den tyske presten skulle bosette seg der, og fortsatt prøve å konvertere de av samene som var ikke drept av Eirik og soldatene hans.

Eirik, Harald og mesteparten av soldatene seilet tilbake til Oslo, til å få nyheter om hva skjedd i verden når de var i fjern nord. Ikke så mye, de fant. Eirik møtet med kona hans, Haralds mor, i deres private rom.

"Du er så kaldt! Og så hvit, som snø eller spøkelse!" hun merket. "Hva skjedd?"

Kona til Eirik, Maria av Galicia, var like gamle som Eirik, førti og en. De hadde tre barna: den eldste sønn Harald, og to døtre, Kristin og Liv. Hun var vakker en gang, men kaldt vær og mange år var ikke hyggelig mot henne. Likevel, de fortsatt elsket hverandre.

"Jeg er forbannet," sa han, trist, fordi han kunne ikke føle hennes varme. "En samisk trollmann har forbannet meg. Aldri skal jeg få fred, sa han, og han drepte meg."

"Men du lever fremdeles..." sa hun.

"Nei. Du merket at jeg er kaldt og hvit. Jeg er en lik som går og snakker," sa han.

Maria ristet hodet sitt. "Jeg kan ikke tro det..." Tårer begynte å ta form under øyne hennes.

"Tror meg," sa Eirik enkelt, og klemmet henne. De var stille for en lang tid.

"Men... hvem vet om det?" spurte henne.

"Meg, du, Harald og Otto. De skal bevare him hemmelighet. Tro meg, Maria, at jeg har mye å gjøre på jord, banne eller ingen banne. Men jeg er nå døde. Om søndag jeg skal si til de andre stormenn at jeg tidlig gir mitt tittel til Harald. Han skal være Hertug av Østlandet etter meg nå."

o-o-o-o-o

Slik Eirik sa, som han gjort. Han innkalt alle sine vassalere, fortalt dem at han abdisere til sønnen sin og legget hertugskronen på Haralds hode. De tok det rolig, kanskje fordi Eirik hadde en omdømme som han var uforutsigbare og litt arbitrær. Og også fordi han hadde på seg mye sminke, til å se ut som en levende menneske.

Da gikk han til et møte med rådgiveren hans. Einar den Beinløs var kanskje flink med nummerene, men unntatt hans beinløshet had hadde også problemer med øynene sine. Fordi de rørt hverandre nesten aldri, han hadde ingen måte til å merke at noen er feil med sjefen hans.

"Einar, fortelle meg, hvor lenge må vi vente før vi får noen tilbake fra den koloni på nord," sa Eirik til ham.

"Skal vi se... kanskje ti til femten år," sa Einar.

"Så lenge!" Eirik grepet hodet sitt. "Hva annen kan vi gjøre? Det må være noen som vi kan, at vi ha mer penger og soldater."

"Jo, kanskje," sa rådgiveren. "Grever av Bergen, Trondheim og Kristiansand har deres egne hær. Men du må overbevise dem til å støtte deg hvis det kommer til krig med Danmark... Danmark og Sverige også, kanskje?"

Eirik sniffet. "Svenskere liker Kong Erik så mye som jeg liker ham," sa han. "Hvis det kommer til krig med Danmark, Sverige skal ikke hjelpe Danmark. Kanskje de skal vente til Danmark er svak og da velge sin egen konge. Men kanskje de skal krige med oss – ikke mot oss."

"God for oss," svarte Einar.

"Noe mer?"

"Ikke så mye," rådgiveren trekket skuldre. "Du kan prøve å erobre mer av Sameland, før Sverige eller Novgorod gjør den."

"Æsj," spyttet Eirik. "Jeg vil ikke gjøre den igjen selv; jeg skal tenke på en annen måte å ha dette gjort. Jeg skal reise til de greverne og se om de skal hjelpe meg."

o-o-o-o-o

Så reiste han første til Kristiansand. Det var sørmest i Norge, ved kysten. Greven var kalt Tore Anderssen og Eirik vet ikke så mye om ham. Han hadde arvet hans land og makt fra faren bare to år siden. Han gjorde nesten ikke siden.

Eirik forlot sønnen sin i Oslo, hvor han skulle få mer erfaring å være den mektigste høvdning i hele Norge. Einar skulle hjelpe ham med skatt-talling og Maria med samfunnskontakt. I alle fall, han skulle bli fint for noe tid før Eirik kommer tilbake – så trodde Eirik.

De var hilset i Kristiansands havn av den greven selv.

"Vær hilset, Hertug," sa greven. Han var ung og ganske vakker, og kledd seg i lyse, rike klær. "Eller skal jeg si, 'eks-Hertug'?"

"Du kan kalle meg 'sjefen'," svarte Eirik. "Ja, det er sannhet at jeg har abdisert. Harald er Hertug av Østlandet nå. Skal du invitere meg og mine ærevakt til byen din?"

"Selvfølgelig... sjefen," sa Tore og la dem komme på jord.

o-o-o-o-o

Graven hadde en liten borg og han tok dem der til å spise middag, fordi det var allerede kveld. Til å spise var en stekt villsvin, og til å drikke – vin. Eirik fant at han trengte ikke å spise mat som ordinær menneske. Han fungerte god nok uten mat og drikke. Han kunne spise og drikke, men magen sin virket ikke, og han måtte kaste opp alle han hadde spist etterpå, hvis ikke han ville hovne opp langsamt.

"Du ser ikke så fint ut, sjefen," sa greven. "Litt blek."

"Jeg er bra," sa Eirik og trekket skuldrer. Han gniset sakte på kjøttet sitt. "Men er du? Jeg har hørt ikke så mye fra din land siden faren din død."

"Ikke sant?" sa Tore og drukket litt vin. "Ja, det stemmer. Jeg var veldig opptatt med våre interneprosjekter."

Eirik reiset øyenbrynnene sine. Greven smilte.

"Faren min var godt nok i administrasjon, men ikke for flink," sa han. "Når jeg overtok hans land, jeg tenkte seg til å forbedre dem. Vi har mange skog og fjell, men ikke så mange innbyggere. Så seilet jeg litt sør til Danmark og Tyskland, og ta med meg alle som vil å flytte til mine land. Det var ganske mange som vil det, etter at jeg hadde fortalt dem om hvor mye frihet vi har her. Var du i Tyskland eller Franrike en gang, sjefen?"

"Nei, bare Danmark og Sverige," svarte Eirik.

"Ja, og det er ikke så varst i Danmark og i Sverige er nesten som hos oss, unntatt vi er ikke så dum som svenskere," greven og noe av de samlet menn lo. "I alle fall, jeg tok disse 'frimenn' fra sør og gav dem land. Skogland, selvfølgelig. Hvis de vil ha noe, de må arbeide til å hogge noe plass for seg. Jeg kjøper fra dem gode tre – veldig billig – og selger det til Lavlandet."

"Og stormenn fra Tyskland og Danmark la deg ta deres mennesker?" interesserte seg Eirik.

"Jo, først ikke, men når hadde jeg ofret dem litt penger..." smilte Tore.

"Skjønner," Eirik nikket. "Du er en god forvalter."

"Takk," smilte Tore bredre. De spiste i stille for noe minutter. "Hva kommer du til meg med? Jeg tror at det er ikke bare en vennlig besøk."

"Stemmer, min greve," sa Eirik, veldig seriøst. "Jeg må spørre deg om hjelp. Det to ting som jeg er interresert i. Den første er hvis du kan støtte kolonisering av nordlandet?"

"Kolonisering av nordlandet?" Tores ansikt rynket seg. "Trenger vi mer land? Det er ikke så varst en idee, men vi har mer land enn folk til å bosette der."

"Men i framtid, skal vi ha mer mennesker," sa Eirik.

"Å! Jeg skjønner," greven nikket. "Det er en veldig langvarig investering. Interresant! Hvordan kan jeg hjelpe?"

"Vi trenger folk mesteparten," sa Eirik. "Og noe soldater til å kjempe med innfødte."

"Jeg kan kanskje gjøre det," svarte Tore. "Når jeg har organisert dem, hvor skal jeg sende dem til?"

"Alt over Samelandet," fortalt ham Eirik. "Vi er spesielt interresert til å erobre Kolahalvøya før russere gjør det. Hvis det er mulig, også vandre inn til de territoriene som svensker kontrollerer ikke."

"Det skal jeg gjøre," svarte han. "Hva er den andre punktum som du har kommet med?"

"Den er også potensiell en ting for langt framtid. Hvis krigen brytter ut, jeg må være sikker at du er på min side," Eirik så på øyne av Tore den greven.

"Krigen? Jeg skjønner helt ikke, men selvfølgelig – jeg er din tjener," smilte han. "Og forresten, kan jeg få kanskje tittel til noe av det jeg skal hjelpe kolonisere?"

Eirik forventet den. Fra den kort tid de kjent hverandre, han trodde at greven Tore Anderssen var veldig flink og utspekulert. Had skulle hjelpe ham hvis bare Eirik kunne betale prisen hans. Hvis prisen var å gi den mann rett til en annen tittel – så bli det.

"Ja. Hjelpe meg og du skal bli greven av Kristiansand og Kola."

Greven smilte veldig bred.

"Jeg er glad vi er enig. Til din helse, sjefen! Skål!"

o-o-o-o-o

SKAL VIDEREFØRES.


End file.
